Heart of Stone
by VictoriaKurt
Summary: 23 Year Old Juliette d'Evreux was born for only two reason; to become queen of her father's kingdom and to marry a king that would form an alliance between the two kingdoms. That time has come now. Juliette has heard many things about her future husband, King Uther, most of them bad. Will she ever melt Uther's heart of stone and make him realize that magic is okay?


Chapter 1

To 23 year old Juliette d' Evreux the world had been a beautiful place; a pure place where no bad ever happened. She was wrong as her father explained why she would marry the king of Camelot in order to form an alliance between Camelot and the Kingdom of Wexford. Juliette didn't understand why the alliance was needed; Wexford was a strong, thriving kingdom just as Camelot was. She listened to her father explaining what the king was like and what was expected from her. She learned that King Uther Pendragon lost his wife while she was giving birth to his son, Arthur and that he had a temper and despised magic of any kind.

This wasn't the first time Juliette's father made his children marry someone they did not wish to marry just for the sake of making sure his kingdom never fell. She already watched her two little sisters married off to some harsh king's that could care less about their needs. Juliette didn't hate her father; she loved him she just didn't agree with some of decisions regarding his family. The young woman glanced down at the sapphire engagement ring that sat on the left finger of her left hand as she blocked out her father's voice. King Uther had sent the ring to her father letting him know that he accepted her father's political alliance. It was beautiful ring but Juliette couldn't stand wearing it. However, her father insisted that she wore it since this would be the first time they would be meeting each other.

"Juliette, are you even listening?" Juliette hears her father ask.

"Hmm? Sorry father, I was thinking." She replies with a small voice.

Herald lets out a soft sigh and shakes his head. "I said your sisters will be joining us here in a couple days for the wedding."

Juliette perked up slighting at the mention of her little sisters. "Really? I haven't seen them since Lynette's wedding."

"You must remember to compose yourself when you see them. We don't want King Uther thinking that you're a child." Herald warns.

Juliette glanced out of the window of the carriage as the white castle came into view. It was about the same size as her father's but it had much more character than the one at home. She felt the carriage halt and heard the sound of voices before the carriage started moving again. She watched as a couple of the village people waved at her which she returned as they entered the courtyard of the castle. Her eyes scanned the courtyard that was filled with knights, servants, and of course the royal family. She waited until the carriage had stopped and the coachman opened the door for her father to get out of the carriage.

Her father gave her a reassuring smile as he extended his hand towards her to help her out. Juliette placed her small hand in his and carefully stepped outside. She was glad to be out in the sun again and able to stretch her legs after the journey that took two days. She could feel all eyes were on her, studying her. She supposed they were just trying to figure out what type of queen she would be.

Uther didn't notice he was holding breath as he waited for his wife to be to step out of the carriage. He wasn't particularly thrilled with the idea that he would have to wed another woman besides Arthur's mother but Camelot needed to have Wexford on its side. Wexford was a very powerful kingdom with many resources. Uther let out his breath as he watched the young princess come into view.

She was short, maybe 5'3 feet tall and tiny. Her hair was dark brown in color and hung in loose waves around her face and past her shoulders. Her skin was slight pale but not as pale as Morgana. He could make out a pair of chocolate brown eyes with thick eyelashes. She wore a navy blue dress with gold accents and a matching navy blue cloak. The young woman was beautiful, very beautiful but it was going to take more than good looks to impress the king.

Uther copied the same grin that her father, Herald had on his face as he walked down the stairs to meet his new bride. He had been friends with her father but never had met the woman before. He gave the shorter man a hug and shook his hand before returning to his normal look.

"Uther, I would like you to meet my daughter, Crown Princess Juliette d'Evreux. Juliette this is King Uther Pendragon." Herald stated proudly.

Uther watched as the girl dipped her head to him and gave him the smallest hint of a smile. Juliette studied the king as he approached them carefully. He was a tall man with closed cut salt n' pepper colored hair. He had a scar on his forehead that led to a pair of light blue eyes. He was handsome for an older man but many men she had met were handsome.

"It's nice to finally meet you your highness." Juliette says quietly.

"I trust that your journey here was a smooth one?" Uther asks as he rests a hand on his sword.

Juliette was about to answer but her father cut her off. "It was wonderful sire. Although, we are a bit tired."

Juliette couldn't help but peek over Uther's shoulder at the dark haired woman and blonde hair boy standing behind him. She felt her cheeks turn a light shade of pink as Uther caught her gaze and signaled for the two to come forward.

"This is my son Arthur and my ward, Morgana. Morgana, perhaps you could show Juliette to her room? I do believe her father and I have an alliance to talk about." Uther asks.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe Juliette and you could go for a walk or a ride? We can talk about the alliance after the banquet tonight." Herald suggested which caused Juliette's eyes to widen.

"I suppose we can. Maybe we should ask Juliette what she wants to do." Uther says and turns to the woman.

"Oh. My opinion doesn't matter my lord." Juliette says.

"Then it's settled! Perhaps we should let Juliette get settled first?" Herald asks.

"Of course. Morgana, could you show Juliette her room and gets some servants to help. Juliette, I'll meet you back here in an hour." Uther says.

"Until then my lord." Juliette says as she curtsy's before turning to Morgana.

Morgana gave her a smile as they climbed up the stairs. Juliette could feel her brown eyes growing bigger by the second as she took in the scenery.

"You're awfully quite. You do talk?" Morgana asks her as they enter the castle and head up another flight of stairs.

"I only talk when I'm given permission by my lord." Juliette answers.

Morgana looks at her startled and continues to walk. "You can't be serious?"

"I am. I was trained-told that I can't speak unless King Uther tells me to do so. It's to avoid his temper and me breaking the alliance." Juliette explains.

"First of all, Uther is bad but he's not that bad. Second, you do not have to have permission to talk. Uther won't get mad at you as long as you don't interrupt him during a council meeting." Morgana tells her as they begin to walk down a hallway.

"Really?" Juliette asks.

"Yes, I think he would actually get mad if you didn't speak to him. This is your room." Morgana says.

Juliette glances at her and then places her hand on the iron door handle before opening the door to her new room. The room was about the size of her's at her home, her old home. It had a large, comfortable bed with a red blankets with gold stiches on it. There were a couple windows, a wardrobe, a vanity with a mirror and a small table with two chairs nestled near one of the windows.

"Can I get you anything?" Morgana asks as Juliette runs a hand along her bed frame.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though." Juliette says.

Morgana gives her a small smile before disappearing out of the room leaving Juliette alone.


End file.
